Just One Touch
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Kagome had no idea what life she would have living with her curse that was until Naraku kidnapped her and showed her the darkness but... maybe a little ray of light could make things right...for once. Sess/Kag rated for scenes and language chap 4 up!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF INUYASHA OR ANYTHING OF X-MEN.

* * *

Prologue

15 years old

Sirens wailed in the late night air, paramedics shuffled and struggled to keep the young boy awake as they got him in the stretcher. News reporters crowded the scene, reporting live to the world of the freak accident that happened in the small suburban area. Neighbors crowded their yards whispering among another about the grisly appearance of the boy that got into the stretcher, he was so thin…so dead.

As the paramedics finished loading the boy into the ambulance, there was another person. A young girl who sat on the curb, her arms shielding her frail body from harsh cold, but it wasn't cold outside. It was never cold in the summertime. Although the boy looked sicklier than ever, the young girl looked perfectly healthy.

An older woman approached the girl on the curb, looking down at her in pure hatred and fear. The young girl stood up quickly and stared the woman in the eyes but no emotion marred her face.

"What did you do to my son" She spat. "He was perfectly fine before I left you with him!"

A man came apparently the boy's father and wrapped his arms around his wife. He was staring at her too…was it in anger towards her? She couldn't tell because the gaze left as quickly as it had come.

"Let's go to the hospital, Jen" He said as he pulled his wife towards their car.

She realized the whispering had stopped. She looked around and all the neighbors stared at her, some clutched their children closer to them, others turned their backs in disgust and went back to their homes. A firm hand gripped her shoulders and she whipped around arms up ready to strike.

"Whoa… it's me" A tall man said dressed in a dark suit._ Souta_

"Kid you're in deep shit this time" He said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She said nothing.

"Okay then, you can tell me later" the cop said. "Come on"

She knew the cop well before her, he was with her when she was shipped out to foster care 3 years ago and he's been with her ever since. Their relationship was mostly based on a brother sister type; although she never really talked to him though she always listened to his problems and he didn't mind that she didn't comment on them. Once they were in the car and belted, he started the car up and drove out the driveway.

"Its 10:00 and your parents let you out this late"

She glared at him. _They are not my parents_

"Sorry"

His cell phone rung and he picked it up. "Smith"

Souta glanced back at her every now and then as he talked on the phone obviously it was about the boy, the boy she almost killed. "I understand" he closed his phone and sat it back in its original position.

"Will he be ok" her voice was raspy from not talking for so long.

Souta turned into a yard and stopped in front of a shabby looking house with a dirty pool behind it. "Doctor says that he doesn't know what caused the hemorrhaging but the boy will be fine, just have to stay in the hospital for a while"

Thanks" She said softly.

"No problem, I'll be here tomorrow and you can tell me all about it" he held his hands out and patted her gloved one. "Now go on before they call the police on ya"

She stepped out of the vehicle and pulled her key out of her pocket. She turned to Souta to let him know that she was going inside; he waved and pulled out of the driveway. She turned back to the door and heard the television on loud and clear. Her breathing deepened and she opened the door and stepped inside.

In the past two years she had moved into 4 different foster homes, all of which was normal and happy families. She felt that she didn't deserve that type of life, she didn't deserve them. So she moved from home to home until she landed right in this dump of a place, but it was welcoming and comfortable, except the people that came along with it.

Her foster mother Sheryl was an alcoholic who has gone to rehab more times than she could ever count and still walk out with a bottle in her hand. Sheryl had a son named Matt who was a gang member and a pervert, but he rarely spent anytime at home. Her husband Oshou always started the fights in the house whether Sheryl cooked the food at the wrong temperature or if his collectible weren't dusted everyday, they were cheap anyway.

She slowly made her way to the living and she was in luck. Sheryl and Oshou were sound asleep on the ripped sofa. How could they sleep in all that noise? She would never now. She tiptoed past them and went to her room in the far back. She sighed and pulled her chair from behind the door and jammed it under the doorknob. Something she did every night she stayed in her room. She was too tired to go and shower so she laid on her small mattress and snuggled under the covers.

Almost 3 hours later she still couldn't sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight… Her mind ranged in angry screams from the people lives she had taken over the years, so many people… though she never meant to, never meant to scare her father away after he found out what she could do, never meant to put her mother in a coma for so many years, never meant to hurt the one person that she cared so much for as he was gasping for air, the angry veins of his body protruded out from under his white skin. Something was sucking the life out of him and she could fill it surge deep within her.

She just had her first kiss with her first ever boyfriend, Hojo Ken. Although she was pretty much the outcast at school, Hojo always talked to her and they hung out often. He was the only boy that ever liked her, that offered to share their first kiss together. Now he was dying from her deadly kiss of death.

She wiped the lone tear that escaped from her eye, crying wouldn't take back what had happened. Nothing would. The only thing she could do was closed her eyes and pray that a better day would come.

* * *

truth be told i am going to like writing this


	2. Not A Normal School Day

SO FAR IM JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW OF THIS STORY... IF I DON'T LIKE IT WITHIN A FEW CHAPTERS I MAY DISCONTINUE IT BUT I DONT KNOW WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!

* * *

Kagome stirred in her sleep, the yelling outside her room door escalated to glass being thrown and doors slamming. She scratching her head she drowsily pulled herself from the bed and went to her drawer to pull out some clothes. Even though school was out, she had to go to summer school because of her failing grades.

She pulled out a pair of gloves, jeans, tank top, and jacket. She picked up her other things she needed for her shower then proceeded to move the chair from her door; a loud tapping came from her window. She sighed and put her things down and without hesitation moved the curtains back and unlatched the lock.

She knew the lean and muscled young boy who jumped in through her window. It was Matt. Matt was two years older than her and taller. He had short blond hair and dark green eyes. Where Kagome was reserved and shy, he was boisterous and confident. She could deal with him more than his parents…sometimes.

Before Kagome had come to stay he had always used the room to sneak in through the night or the morning. Matt was in some kind of 'gang' that he tried to fool Kagome into believing was real hard core, but she believed they were pretty harmless. A couple of times he stole money to pay the bills or to get some new clothes.

A loud slam was heard and Sheryl started yelling. Matt sighed. "They're at it again"

Kagome nodded. "They woke me up; I have to get ready for school."

Matt shrugged and headed for the door. He moved the chair and walked out. Kagome waited for a minute or two to see if the attention would be directed at Matt, but there was none.

"Hi mom" he said.

Sheryl was drunk. Again. "Oh… h.hey...Babe"

Kagome rounded around the corner and said hello to Sheryl who was more pleasant when she was drunk. Oshou was nowhere to be seen, so he must've had left.

"Good morning Sheryl" Kagome said.

Sheryl had a smile on her face and hugged Kagome. Her breath was drenched in alcohol. Kagome wondered how long she was an alcoholic. Sheryl was only 35 and she looked as if she was turning into a prune.

"Hellloooo pretty gurllllll… did y.you sleeeep well" She slurred.

"Yes I did" She turned to matt who had a disgusted look on his face. "Ummm. Sheryl do you need some help to get into bed."

"Yea, mom maybe some sleep would get this damn shit out of your system." Matt grabbed the bottle from Sheryl hands and dumped the entire contents into the sink.

"You…c.c.cant do that!" Sheryl was infuriated.

Matt folded his arms. "I can and I will"

Sheryl pouted. "I have more anyways"

"Then I'll find them and throw them away"

Kagome put her clothes down once more and helped Sheryl out of the chair. Careful not to come in contact with her skin. Sheryl groaned at the contact on her arm. It was bruised, the four long marks stood out against Sheryl's red skin. Kagome apologized and gave Matt a look. He rolled his eyes and went into his room. _Was she the only one here who had a heart?_ Within a few minutes she had Sheryl in bed and a bucket nearby incase she needed it.

Kagome was finally relieved when she was able to take a shower. She turned on the water on the hot setting and pulled her short hair into a ponytail. She stripped her clothes off and went into the shower. She braced her self for the hot liquid that would relax her muscles, but instead she felt the straight impact of cold water on her skin. _NO HOT WATER!!_ She screamed in irritation and quickly washed herself. She would have to ask matt to do something about it.

Kagome was showered and dressed. She pulled out her bright yellow book bag and stop by Matt's room. She opened it and he was on his bead listening to heavy metal music. To get his attention she threw his little beanie bag and it landed on his stomach. He was startled a bit and pulled the earphones off. "What"

"There's no hot water" Kagome shifted her bag up.

Matt just stared at her. "So"

"So is there a way that you can fix it?" she hated to take cold showers.

"How come every time I step foot in this house, you always ask me to do something, you do it yourself." He snapped.

"Fine then I will" she snapped.

Kagome slammed the front door and made her way to the small bike Souta got her for her birthday last year. She angrily snapped on her helmet and peddled off, unaware of the black car that followed her.

0o0

The black haired hanyou stared intensely at the girl who had come out of the broken down home. He had been watching her for some time now, a couple of months to be exact and after the incident he witnessed last night he knew she was the one. The Shikon Miko, though she had certain attributes that were very strange to him. Within a lingering touch she could absorb the very life out of someone or anything that held life. Something that he liked from the very beginning. She could bring pain and what a sweet pain it would be.

Acquiring her could strengthen him, his power in Japan. Though it would not surpass that of the dog demon lord, but just as close, he smiled and leaned back in his seat thinking of a plan to get the sweet little miko in his grasp.

0o0

After she finished her assignment for her literature class Kagome had headed outside to the court for some food.

Kagome tried hard not to listen to the loud whispers that swirled around her. There was nothing more than about 40-50 students in the outside court apparently it seemed they knew about last night. She sighed when a small paper ball hit her in the back of the head and giggling was heard from a group of girls at the far end table.

There was no way Kagome would be able to eat in here, not with them. She pushed her tray away and got up to walk out the double doors. She was blocked by a couple of guys that used to hang out with Hojo…before he met Kagome.

Unlike Hojo his friends had shown a great dislike for her, especially Jin who was leading this group of brutes. "I went to go see Hojo last night."

Kagome said nothing she tried to move around them but some more blocked her path.

"Don't you know that he's in a coma" he maliciously said.

Kagome's heart twisted. _Mother_

Jin stepped forward but he didn't lower his voice. "Word around says that you killed your father and tried to kill your mother but she went into a coma."

"You see freak I don't care if you killed your father or what you did to your mother. If Hojo doesn't come out of that coma by the end of the week, you're going to be sorry" he whispered the last bit into her ear.

Her eyes narrowed at the overgrown ass in front of her, no on was going to threaten her and get away with it!

She decided to scare him a bit. "You want to know how I did it."

Jin eyes widened in shock. Kagome held up her right hand and slid the glove off ever so slowly. The others stepped back as Kagome took a slow step forward. Jin was paralyzed right where he stood. Kagome carefully slid her hand on the collar of his jacket instantly she grabbed it and kissed him hard on the lips but she quickly pulled back when she felt the pull.

Jin must have felt it too because he stood in fear in front of her smiling face then he became angry. She just tried to kill him! his friends were too scared to do anything expecting Jin to burst into dust at any minute. Jin hated the smug look on her face, she almost killed his best friend, and now him!

Jin raised his hand into a fist and it came down. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact… she cracked an eye open and then the other. Now she was really confused. A blacked haired man stood tall and powerful in front of her, in his hand he gripped Jin's and then the stranger turned his fist until she heard the deafening crack of Jin's arm breaking.

Who was the dark haired man that had come to her aid?

* * *

Sesshomaru's Miko


	3. Kidnapped!

_here is chapter 3 enjoy!!_

* * *

Jin raised his hand into a fist and it came down. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact… she cracked an eye open and then the other. Now she was really confused. A blacked haired man stood tall and powerful in front of her, in his hand he gripped Jin's and then the stranger turned his fist until she heard the deafening crack of Jin's arm breaking.

_Who was the dark haired man that had come to her aid?_

Jin screamed and fell against his crowd of friends who was scared the hell out of their wits by this unknown stranger. Kagome looked more closely at the man. She hadn't seen him before she was certain of that. Was it another guard Souta had assigned to her? That was probably it but none of them had ever broken a kid's arm before. He must mean business.

"The next time any of you try to put your hands on her, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to my dogs" His voice was deep and smooth.

Kagome smiled at his remark. She was going to like her new bodyguard.

The guys yelled and left poor Jin by himself. He looked at Kagome and the stranger before scampering to his feet and running into the building. Kagome burst out laughing at the look on his face. What the hell? Why is she laughing, when Jin tells the administrator what happened she'll get kicked out of school and she won't get promoted. She turned her new found anger on her new body guard.

"Hey! Do you know what you just did? If he tells on me I'm going to get kicked out, and if I do I'm going to tell Souta on you!" She poked into the man's back. "Do you hear me talking to you!"

"I don't recall a Souta being the one to order me around" He said.

The man turned and she dropped her hand. He was tooooo gorgeous to be a bodyguard. Obviously from his soft features and expensive suit he looked wealthier than a cheap paid bodyguard. She looked up into his eyes and gasped. They were red and his eyelids were lined blue. So he was strung out, cute, and gay? Okay time to get away from the loopy guy.

The bell had rung and the rest of the students had gone inside. The only ones left were her and the weird guy. Kagome quickly thanked the man, grabbed up her book bag and went to the doors to get back into the school. A hard hand grabbed her hand, she looked back and a smiled lined the man's face.

"Just where do you think you're going" He said.

Kagome struggled against him. She tried to touch him but she had on a long sleeve shirt and her hands were gloved. She yanked off her gloves and pressed her hand tightly to his face but he snatched her arm away and a purple cloud surrounded her. She couldn't breathe, her eyes watered and her legs were beginning to lose their balance. Within less than 10 seconds Kagome fainted and dropped into the arms of her kidnapper.

Naraku laughed inwardly. He hadn't expected taking the girl to be so easy. But he saw his only chance and he took it. The limo was waiting for him near the gate and he placed the girl Kagome in the limo and he got in himself. The driver knew where to go and he sped off. Naraku stared down at his new prize and smiled. She had a fiery spirit; he didn't think that she would fight against him. But she tried to drain him dry with her touch. He was going to like taming the little spitfire that was for sure.

After a long drive the limo stopped in front of the large building that looked like a huge facility and the driver opened his door. Naraku got out and tossed Kagome over his shoulder. He entered his house and went upstairs. He opened a door that led to a fair sized room and dropped her on the bed.

"So she is the one I assume" Kagura said from the doorway.

Kagura looked down on the small girl, she had shoulder length black hair and she was small in size. She wondered why the girl was so heavily wrapped in clothes. They would have to soon correct that situation. She would teach the girl to embrace her gift and not to hide away such power.

"She's smaller than I expected" Kagura sat on the bed next to her.

"She's only fifteen, she'll fill out when she's older" Naraku could already see the beauty she would be.

Kagura shook her head at her brother not wanting to know what perverted thoughts he thought up right now. "She has to remain untouched. We do not know the limitations of her power, you wouldn't want lust to ruin everything you had planned, now do you"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. He knew the limitations and sex would not be one of them. But he listened to his sister anyway thinking that she had won. He went to the dresser and opened the drawer. Inside on top of her clothes was a beaded necklace. He thought of it more like a collar. He handed it to Kagura and she cast him a confused look.

"It will lower her powers, so that she can get cleaned up…and not attack any of the servants" He placed it around Kagome's neck. it could only come off from his hands only.

"Or maybe you just need control over the sassy girl" Kagura laughed.

Naraku ignored her and summoned a female servant to get Kagome washed and fed. Dealing with the amount of miasma he fed her, she would wake up in about two hours time. Until then he and Kagura had some more plans to go over.

0o0

Kagome had a pounding headache when she woke up. she held her head as she got up out of the bed her feet dangled over the edge. She just had the craziest dream, some jackass from school was harassing her about Hojo and she tried to frighten the boy by kissing him. Whoa that was crazy she hadn't kissed anyone except for her first time with Hojo, but anyway he got real mad and was about to hit her except some man had come and scared the guys off.

The scariest part of the dream was that the man who saved her had grabbed her arm as she tried to go back into the school she tried to fight him off but a purple smoke had knocked her unconscious and that was when she had woken up. Now she was waking up with a headache and she could still smell the smoke. How could that be? No need for that I got to get up and get ready for school. She rubbed her eyes and went to the restroom. She looked around and she into a panic. This isn't my room.

Kagome looked around trying to spot something that looked even the smallest bit familiar. Thinking that maybe her foster parents had changed some things around. But this was new territory this was not her room or the small house she lived in. She spotted the door and made a run for it, she hadn't even gotten at least 5 steps from the bed before her feet ducked out from under her and she crashed to the floor. She jerked around looking for the person that had tripped her but there was nobody there.

A metal clinking came from under the bed as she got up. A long chain was strapped to her leg and cuffed to the bed. She was a prisoner. So the dream that she had wasn't a dream…it was real. Over bearing fear welled in her and she fainted falling back onto the floor.

0o0

After Naraku left the servant to deal with Kagome he and Kagura and went inside of his study and discussed the next course of events. They both sat down and Kagura pulled a bottle of whiskey and handed it to Naraku. He made himself a drink and leaned back into his chair.

"I've been thinking, Kagome looks an awful lot like Kikyo, the resemblance is there, are they related." Kagura asked.

"Cousins but I think that Kagome will be a lot better than she will ever be" Naraku took a sip of his glass.

"Hmm. So do you think she will accept your offer? I know being a killer is not on the15 year olds who I want to be when I grow up list?

"I won't give her an offer because I know she will not accept it, she is too innocent for that. Which is why I'm going to break that little barrier and she will be the most excellent assassin I have ever had under my belt. Men would fear me and the power I have, she will be our way to power and success then at the right moment I can get rid of the damn dog demon and take his place as lord of the west." He laughed menacingly. "I'm going to love the look on his face as she drains him dry to ashes"

Kagura laughed along with her brother. To have such power as Sesshomaru even more, sent a tingle through her. She had her own personal assassin that did her bidding, killing those who would dare deny her of anything she sought. Naraku had Kikyo once but she had run off and was now under the protection of the Tashio clan. She had deemed herself untouchable. But Kikyo's time will come.

She was not as powerful as Kagome was now and she could be well out of her training. Naraku was bent on killing Kikyo as well, just out of his own sick pleasure. A loud thump came from upstairs. Kagome's room was right above his study.

Naraku set his glass down. "Well let's go see what our little sweet heart is up to now."

* * *

okay the thing that is going here is that naraku wants more power and what better way can he get power? by using Kagome turning her into his little killing machine making everyone fear him in japan. then he gets what he wants. he hopes that his power will surpass that of sesshomaru and he can take sesshomaru's title. but sesshomaru wont come until later on when she will be a fully grown _dangerous_ woman review if you liking the story so far but you can leave me a couple of tips on what i can do to the story. wont be long before i put chap 4 up. MWAH!!


	4. Chapter 4

well it's been months since i updated and the funny thing is that this chap has been done for months and i thought i put it out...Silly me. The next cap will start with an older Kagome well ENJOY!! Ps I know its really short!!

* * *

Naraku and Kagura walked into Kagome's room, Naraku stopped in front of Kagome's small form on the floor the visible red bruise on her ankle

Naraku and Kagura walked into Kagome's room, Naraku stopped in front of Kagome's small form on the floor the visible red bruise on her ankle. He picked her up and laid her down on the soft bed. Kagura sat in a chair nearby as Kagome softly groaned and slowly woke up from unconsciousness.

A loud scream escaped from the girl as she scrambled backwards on the bed. Naraku smiled at her and sat down. Kagome looked at the two with wary and fearful eyes.

"Who the hell are you" Kagome said tucking her legs underneath her.

"One as your age shouldn't use such fowl words" Naraku waved his hands "this is Kagura your teacher and advisor and I am Naraku"

Kagome was confused at his words. Teacher? Advisor? There was no way the woman who looked so evil and stuck up would be capable of teaching anybody anything other than how to stick a head on a pike. Both of their eyes were red but Kagura had red stripes over her eyelids instead of the blue Naraku donned. I want to go home!!

"My teacher's name is Shin Chan. I don't know her and I certainly don't know you" she had to find a way out.

Naraku smirked at that saucy attitude he liked. "Within time you will get to know her and I most definitely" he raked his gaze along her body. "Will get to know you"

Kagome shuddered at his intense gaze he stared at her as if she was a piece of cooked ham ready for eating. She tucked herself closer to her body. Coolness met her skin as she looked down, she wore a silver necklace which she was sure wasn't hers. She felt weaker than she should have. The purple charm of the necklace shimmered. She tried to yank the necklace off but it wouldn't budge. Naraku suddenly stood and made his way towards her. Kagome frantically rushed to the other side of the bed but the chain wasn't long enough.

Naraku sat next to her and placed a rough hand on her knee and she stiffened. He gazed deep into her eyes, his red eyes dark and hungry.

"That necklace will never come off, not until you learn to obey me" He stroked her short black hair. Kagome turned her head.

She gasped in fright when he grasped her chin hard and turned it towards him. He growled and Kagome whimpered. "I will not allow disrespect in my house either, you will obey me or I will punish you…severely"

"What do you want from me?" She cried out.

"I want everything you have to give, your life, your servitude, _your power_" he said the last words with lust. "And maybe I won't kill that cop friend of yours or maybe that boy you almost drained dry"

Kagome flinched. He wouldn't they were the only friends she had, she clasped the necklace in her hand. They shouldn't suffer because of what she was. How did he know?

"What do I have to do" she hoped to kami he wasn't some mindless rapist.

Naraku smiled and stood, straightening out his suit. "You will train until you are perfect in every way, you will not wear such ugly clothing, respect and obey me and only me, if you follow these rules the necklace comes off and then you will carry out my orders as I see fit, do you understand"

She hesitated. "Yes…but what kind of orders do you mean"

Naraku gaze turned dark. "You will kill of course whoever I wish dead, your powers are exquisite, unique above all, you will be the perfect killing assassin"

Me? Kill people, innocent people that had done her no harm. She was the most harmless people in the world. Besides that of her curse. Kagome had to think of a plan quick or she would suffer at the hands of this madman. Kagome quickly nodded and sighed in relief when Naraku and Kagura got up to leave. He glanced at her once more before closing the door behind them.

"Tomorrow you will train now get some rest"

0o0

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in his father's living room watching TV as Inuyasha was loudly munching on a bag of chips which was annoying him to no end. And Inuyasha knew it. He asked no begged his father to take him to work with him but Inunotaisho refused. He told him Inuyasha could not be trusted alone in his home and Sesshomaru was currently on vacation from work. His father would not let him set foot in his own company.

crunch Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to Inuyasha as he tossed another chip into his mouth. Damn pig. Sesshomaru continued to surf the channels until he had reached the news. The reporters were showing a picture of the young girl that had been kidnapped. It had almost been eight months ago since she went missing and the cops were still looking for her.

Inuyasha took a sip of his soda. "That girl is long gone bet a hundred dollars that she's dead… dumped in the woods somewhere."

Sesshomaru said nothing but he was thinking the same thing. From the picture of the young girl it was evident that she had come from a poor background. Her heart shaped face and small nose made her appear younger than her age of 15. Her blue eyes dimmed in sadness and loneliness. It would be a miracle for the cops to find her alive. Not that he cared or anything he was the wealthiest demon in Japan…besides his father. Nothing could touch him.

His cell phone ranged on the coffee table. Inuyasha looked at him and at his cell phone and then back. When Sesshomaru reached for the phone and checked the caller id. It was his secretary calling daily for the news of what was going on with meetings, stocks, contracts, etc.

"You know you are supposed to be on vacation" Inuyasha said.

"I am a grown man and when duty calls, I answer" he flipped his phone open. "Tashio"

His secretary answered. "Hello Mr. Tashio I called you to tell you that you have a meeting with Naraku Onigumo next week on Thursday. Would you like for me to cancel it, sir"

"Yes I would, I have no business to discuss with him" Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"Okay sir, from the looks of things everything s tight and on schedule as you like"

"That's good, if anything doesn't change in the next hour you can leave from work" he said.

"Thank you sir"

Sesshomaru turned up the TV louder till he couldn't hear Inuyasha's chewing.

_The young girl's classmates says that on the day the Kagome Higurashi disappeared they were confronted by a man with black hair and red eyes-_

Red eyes?

_He assaulted one of the classmates and they all ran for their lives leaving Kagome Higurashi behind alone with the man-_

"Some friends they were" Inuyasha said Listening in on the news as well.

_She hadn't returned home to her foster parents and they frantically called the police and possible friends she had. Kagome Higurashi has been missing for almost eight months, this young girl needs to be found or her life will continuously be in grave danger._

"She's dead morons!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru shook his head and got up to fix himself some whiskey. Being an owner of the most famous business in Japan and lord of the west was taking its toll on him.

* * *

I received an email to update this story so i replied lol i will try an update this story more


End file.
